veggietalesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abe And The Amazing Promise
Abe And The Amazing Promise is the thirty-eighth episode. It is the 28th episode in the series, it was released on February 9th 2009, it sets the story of Abraham's promise in a documentary-like setting. It's lesson is patience. Plot Junior Asparagus is anxious for the new show production to be finished. Bob the Tomato reads a letter from Cairo, Illinois about "waiting" by directing a Bible-times interview with Abraham, Sarah and their promised son, Isaac. Josh and the Big Wall! Bob and Junior use imagination to travel. Their patience is tested by spitting camels, a confused nurse, an easily distracted and others. This episode's second segment is "Blunders in Boo-Boo-Ville". It is nearing the time of the great “Boo-Boo-Bird Festival,” but there haven’t been any Boo-Boo Birds spotted in the town for a long time. The festival is in danger of being cancelled if the town’s residents can’t come up with a way to attract the birds back to their city. Jacques learns a tough lesson about taking his time to make sure things are done correctly when an attempt to bring back the boo-boo birds doesn't go as smoothly as hoped. One of his inventions gone awry creating a rift in his friendship with Maurice and he must embark on his next task alone. He learns his lesson from a scientist and inventor named Leon Merengue. In the closing countertop segment, Junior says that Samuel must use his patience to get his bike. But before the end credits roll, Larry has just ate all of the cookies and Bob says "Well, remember, God made you special." And Junior says "And he loves you very much." After they say "Goodbye" Larry asks that he could make some more. Cast of Characters *Bob the Tomato as Co-Host, Maurice and Himself *Larry the Cucumber as Sneeze Doctor, Jacques and Himself *Junior Asparagus as Himself *Miss Achmetha as Nurse *Jean Claude Pea as Reporter and French Guy #1 *Phillipe Pea as Reporter and French Guy #2 *Mr. Lunt as Nurse and Alphonse *Jimmy Gourd as Lot and Henri *Charlie Pincher as Leon Merengue *Village Man with Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Grenadine Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Shirt as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Mary as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Villager Women with Teal Blue Dress as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Scarf as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Peasants as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Unnamed Villager Boy as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Unnamed Fly Villager as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Fly Villager with Brown Raggedy Shirt as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Carrot Men With Brown Hair Tan Shirt and Brown Rope as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Mary with Dark Pink Dress as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Unnamed Villager Woman as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Carrot Men With Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope as Shepard and Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Villager Boy as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Unnamed Village Man as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Carrot Men as Shepard, London Policemen and Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Unnamed Villager Old Man as Shepard and Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Villager Old Man with Black Shirt as Shepard and Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Nemo Pea as Boo-Boo Ville Villager *Manny Pea as Boo-Boo Ville Villager Trivia *This episode shares elements with Josh and the Big Wall *This was the first video released in 2009. *This is the first video with the current logo. Category:VeggieTales episodes